Las preshioshas abenturas de Rubí
by sexymanolo
Summary: Soi mala para los summary please, leeZ. Y por zierto, que hetalia no e mio. Ni tullo. Vueno, si eres imarulla zi e tullo.
1. Chapter 1

Era una ma ana nuvlada pero salio el sol, pero se volvio a nuvlar. Pero estaba lindo

Yo soi un paiz la mas bonita de todas mis ojos son asules con tonalidades lilas, plateadas y cambian de color con la lus de la luna y el cambio de las holas del mar y mi cabello es largo laccio y de un rusio brillante que brilla bajo el calors del sol

Sho era Kasajastan.

para nada es que jam s *he sentido uno *donde vivo es el lugar mas seguro *del pa s *XD *"Todo era complicao tenia que trabajar porque soy una paiz y al mismo tiempo tengo que lidiar con mis amores esta Francia que es monada re caliente luego estava Antonio con su pacion latina ardiente y finalmente Gilberto que tiene 5 metros

Los tres peleeavan por mi pero me siento triste pero feliz pero tamien muy triste porque son amigos y ellos nos pueden estar asi por mi por mas que los ame a los tres."

Pero lo peor pero haci zuper mal es que polonia tambien me a confezado su manly amor, y debo admitir que se veia muy vien con esos pantalones de caqui y esa sudadera muy macha pero ahora nos acaban de llamar pa una reunion de emergensia.

- Ke pasa!? D:

- no se america nos a conbocado

- Callate inglaterra

- callate tu Francia!!! DDDD8!!

- ya ya shadap pipoool! tengo algo super importante que decirles

- dinos USA KUN!! ; u ;

- Lituania se mato dejo una nota a tony

"- KEEEEEEE?!?!?. fue un grito general y nadie lo podria creer, esto era atroooos, horrible, espantoso y m s horrible de lo que pude imaginar se me callo el mundo porque era a el a kien yo amaba en verdad

tube que salir corriendo de alli y solo alguien salio a buscarme

- vuelbeeeeeee Rub ii ___o

- noo kiku chan! no me detangas! ; _____ ;

- D; tienes que aserlo que te debo decir algo super importante

- kiku chan... ; //// ;"

"- Rub tenemo que hablar seriamente

- dime Kiku chan!! ; 3 ;

alli sentia como mi corason asia mil latidos por hora y que sabia que llegaria algo que estaba esperando ase mucho porque me di cuenta que mi verdadero real amor era el japo

- Se como miras a uk y el me ama a mi, y grecia tambien, y usa tambien y alemania tambien y feliciano tambien!!

- KEEE?! NOOOO YO SOY QUIEN TE AMA DE VERDAD PERO ES ARTUR KUN EL QUE ME AMA A MI YO NO PUEDO HASER NADA CONTRA MI BELLESAAAA!!"

- NO no no nooo todos saben que me aman a mi pero no te metas en medio de todo

- tienes que creerme!!!! DDDDDD:

pero no lo hizo se jue sin mirar atras y me dejo sola misrable y mas sola.

ke habia hecho para mereser esto!? es que acaso no puedo ser felis?! esas son las cosas que pasaban por mi cabesa, para quienes digan que la bellesa es un don yo les digo que es una hermosa maldision pero la superare porque mi amir por ludwig es real."


	2. Chapter 2

UUUUIIII !!!!!!!!!!!! bi todoz sus comentarios son re lindaaas !!!!!!!!!!! y eeerrrr ezto iva bien en serio asi en seriooo pero kreo ke los conzejos si fueron pa ayudar y tube ke ponerlo en practica y kreo que salio re bien y ezo po !!!!! GRASIIAAAAAA!! 

* * *

—¿Ya se ha publicado?

Prusia miró expectante la pantalla del ordenador mientras Polonia manejaba el ratón enérgicamente. Habían escrito una historia, ¡la gran historia de sus vidas! Aunque más bien lo habían hecho para pasar el rato durante la reunión. Nunca la ONU fue tan aburrida como entonces, pero ellos supieron convertir las horas de tedio en su momento más productivo en los últimos cien años.

—Sí, o sea, acaba de publicarse. —La sonrisa de Polonia era tan grande que podría partirle la cabeza en dos.

Se recostó en la silla, admirando su trabajo; nunca antes le fue tan difícil poner tantas faltas ortográficas. Ni todos esos años mandando mensajes por teléfono móvil le sirvieron para dar ese toque horroroso necesitado por su creación—. Lo que no sé es qué va a pasar si esto tiene éxito y tal.

—¿Cómo éxito? Pues claro que tendrá éxito. Si ya me lo estoy imaginando.—Prusia entrecerró sus ojos, soñador—. Veo que se lo van a tomar tan en serio que nos criticarán en foros de fanfiction.

—¿Qué estáis tramando ahora? —Lituania apareció por detrás. Intentó parecer indiferente pero no pudo evitar echar un ojo a la pantalla—. No me digáis que eso es la chorrada que queríais escribir. ¿Qué es eso de Fanfiction punto net?

—Demasiadas preguntas, Liet. O sea, solo te puedo decir que es así como súper divertido y escribiremos más partes y tal.

—Genialosas y estupendísimas partes, he de añadir.

Lituania frunció el ceño mirando a los dos locos riendo a mandíbula batiente. Lo que no habían conseguido los acuerdos de paz lo consiguió Internet.

—Bueno, ¿y puedo colaborar? Se me ocurren muchas ideas que seguro son genialosas y estupendísimas.

—Liet, estás como totalmente muerto, tú no opinas.

El lituano cerró la boca de golpe a la par que Prusia asentía orgulloso.

—Veeee ¿qué hacéis? —Tanto Veneciano como su hermano, España y Francia se habían acercado a ver qué estaban haciendo. Prusia hinchó el pecho ya que su fantástica historia iba a ser conocida a nivel mundial, literalmente.

—Estamos escribiendo una gran novela de amor —explicó con una floritura de muñeca.

—¿"Las preshioshas abenturas de Rubí"? ¿Pero qué demonios es eso, _mon ami_?

—¿Sexy Manolo? —preguntó incrédulo España, que se estaba subiendo a horcajadas detrás de Francia para tener una mejor visión—. ¿Podemos participar? ¿Podemos?

Polonia se incorporó de nuevo para volver a escribir y le hizo una señal a Veneciano para que se pusiera a su lado. Lituania se echó hacia atrás, con una cara tan triste que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—O sea España, serás el primero en dar opiniones, porque por eso el nombre está elegido como totalmente en tu honor.

—Pues menuda mierda estáis escribiendo. ¡Eh, España! Vámonos ya imbécil, no pierdas el tiempo con esta gente.

Romano no consiguió el efecto deseado. El teclado había pasado a manos de Prusia, quien no paraba de teclear como un desquiciado, parándose de vez en cuando para pensar. Al italiano casi se le cae el rizo de la cabeza al verlo que estaba escrito.

"entonses rubíi bio como el malhumorado de de... de... de como se llamara el hermano de feliciano la miraba pareze que la amava tambien pero ella no le keria na de na porque era muy feo"

Acto seguido, Lituania tuvo que buscar otro teclado para sustituir el que ahora se encontraba en la boca de Prusia. Mientras, Francia echó un ojo a lo que ya habían publicado. No pudo creer que ya tuvieran dos reviews y un subscriptor.

— Y si esa chica, Rubí, es una belleza, deberíais detallar sus escenas de sexo. —Le quitó el teclado a Lituania y empezó a escribir.

" y empeso de aser calorsh no enkontrava a nadien en los pasillos asta ke se quedo atrapada con el mas ardiente de todas las naciones el adonis el mas sexy el mas masho y asi como realmente el mejor: FRASIA y sho moria para ke me isiera el----"

Y sin previo aviso, el teclado voló de las manos de Francia al ser pateado por Inglaterra. España fue por otro. La curiosidad había atraído al gentío, que empezaba a arremolinarse alrededor del ordenador; Japón y Corea miraban incrédulos la pantalla leyendo en voz alta lo escrito y Hungría había traído su pequeño portátil para empezar a dejar reviews.

—¡Si veis uno nuevo, soy Julichan-moe!

Suiza hacía como que no le interesaba, Grecia se despertó de la siesta. Todos cuchicheaban y se reían divertidos al ver las distintas reacciones de los lectores. Los autores hacían un baile de la victoria sexy y genialoso.

—¿Y ahora qué escribimos? Porque si es una historia de amor, Rubí tendrá que terminar con alguien.—Por una vez en su vida, Canadá sintió cómo todos posaban sus ojos en él. Lo que duró tres segundos, ya que empezaron a hablar de la idea sin tenerle en cuenta... de nuevo.

—Por supuesto, tendrá que acabar con el dios del amor. —Inglaterra le dio otro pescozón en la cabeza a Francia, sospechando que eso de sacarle de quicio lo hacía a posta: Después de todo, los franceses tenían algo de masoquismo en las venas.

—Pero yo soy un país latino, el novio de la protagonista tengo que ser yo. —España interrumpió a Francia, pero el dedo de Prusia se posó sobre su nariz.

—¡HAHAHA! Demasiado tarde. — Y se apartó para enseñar lo que había hecho.

"aora asia frio pero la buskeda de mi verdadedo amor no terminaba y entonses tube una apifania y supe que todo lo ke nesesitaba era... CINKO METROS"/

España no esperó más y le arrebató el torturado teclado para ponerse a escribir. ¿Que lo tenía que hacer de pie? No le importaba. Si total, que estuviera bien escrito o no era lo de menos.

" puez el punto no era eze puez es era otro y kuan recuerde cual era .... AAAA ZIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! la vella rubiizz penzo que mejor se iba pal patio porke avian muzhos tomates y los tomates son vuenos y ademas deveria tener un nombra ma bonito lovina!!!!!!!!!!!! zi zi ziii y seran felises por ziempreeeee~ y.. y-----"

—¿¿LOVINA??. —Chillaron todos a la vez. Parece mentira, tantos siglos conociéndole y seguían sorprendiéndose.

—¿Qué pasa? Lovina es un nombre adorable.

Suerte tenía de que el verdadero poseedor de dicho nombre se hubiera ido hace rato. Francia iba a aprovechar para volver a escribir pero fue interceptado por sus dos amigos del alma; Estonia empezó a apostar en una web por medio de su IPhone, América a su lado los jaleaba; Suecia miraba todo con una expresión entre el desconcierto y la confusión. Austria se dio la vuelta al notar que el teclado ya no estaba en su sitio pero su vista se fijó en la pantalla. En el documento de word apareció un párrafo, lo leyó en voz alta, callando a todo el personal que estaba gritando en ese momento.

"el dia sejia nuvlado pero lindi y sho aun no podia enkontrar al amor de mi bida corri x los pasillos buscando con quien casarme en matrimonio (TM) y hece era asi como super obvio que era .... yao pero tenia que lushar contra ivan pa tener su amor y el siempre keria sangre sangre y ma sangre ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿ que podia aser entonses!??!!!!!!!!!?????"

Miraron hacia donde estaba Rusia, el poseedor del teclado en ese momento. En la pantalla apareció otro pequeño mensaje.

"Da~? ^J^"

Fue como si la personificación del desierto del Sahara apareciera de pronto. Todo el mundo se quedó callado, alejándose poco a poco del ruso. Nadie decía nada, pero sabían que todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con dejarle a él el ordenador, la cuenta en y el futuro del fic (todos menos Polonia, pero fue convenientemente callado por Lituania, que puso en práctica su ferviente amistad en el intento)

—A ver, ¿qué hacéis aquí todos? —Alemania apareció dando fin a tan incómodo silencio, cosa que se agradeció profundamente—. Vamos a acabar con todo esto de una vez, hay trabajo que hacer.

Su mirada se posó en Inglaterra que tomó el teclado. No tardó mucho tiempo en escribir, y una vez lo hizo, le dio al botón de publicar.

" llege finalmente a una puerta una puerta majica cave desir porke los savios predigeron ke alli encontraria a mi verdadero unico por siempre ideal perfecto amor y ese era NOOO!!!! NO ERA ESEEE ERA ESAAAA porke magicamente supe que lo mio no era el... si no las.... seishelees las hadas nos tiraron polbos majicos y fuimos felices por siempre y tomaron mucho te y america es un idiota y DE END!

El descontento se apoderó de las naciones (incluso América que soltó un sonoro "¿QUÉ?" por la boca) que no pudieron hacer más que volver a sus quehaceres menos Seychelles, que con su ceño fruncido dejaba entrever la planeación de una gran venganza.

Ella tenía una cuenta en Livejournal y sabía cómo usarla.


End file.
